deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Xander (OC)
Xander is an OC created by the user XanderBond123. He has an overall Mary Sue-ish personality, but often tries not to act like it. He has many faults, as well. A point to note is that Xander ''exists ''as the embodiment of all paradoxes, so every time he resolves a parado X, a part of his personality and humanity is lost. History Long ago, before time and space, the Wtygisaal race were the only living things. They came up with a plan to implement time and space into existence. Now becoming seers, they sensed a great evil coming into existence. They decided that there would be a race called humans, and in each about 50-500 years, a hero would be born to counter this threat. However, the Wtygisaal had to sacrifice themselves to do so. Every hero so far has died, and Xander is the thirteenth one, and the last one that will ever live. Later in his life, he accidentally kills his future self, creating a reverse grandfather paradox and making him immortal as far as aging goes, yet also stripping him of several aspects of humanity. Death Battle Info * Full Name: Xander Firion Blythe * Wtygisaalian Name: Xander, the Last Star * AKA: The Last Hero, The Thirteenth Hero, Scrubbity Scrub. * Age: Nome, existence is paradox Arsenal The Alterer: A blade with the power of time embedded into it. Prevents paradoxes. Can store souls of departed lives to use Time Stopper (See powers and abilities). Magic: Imbued with a bit of magic, Xander can dish out moderate amounts of Fire, Ice, Bolt, and Wind damage to enemies, as well as heal himself moderately. Life Forces Life Energy: Normal life force that all beings have. Stardust Force: Makes Xander able to channel the power of stardust into his attacks. Very powerful, self-control remains. Limited amount, must travel to the Stardust Void to recharge. Chaos: Lets Xander channel the power of darkness into his attacks, but is left extremely weak afterwards. Extremely powerful. Little self-control. Limited amount, must travel to the Chaos Void to recharge. Evil: Makes Xander's power rival that of, say, SSGSS Goku. Massively powerful, roughly 10,000,000 times the power of his usual life force, which is already pretty powerful. Only used as a very, very last resort when all other life forces are completely diminished. No self-control whatsoever. Once destroyed a multiverse while relying on this life force. Using it gradually kills him over the course of 10 hours. Infinite amount. Will not hold back whatever happens. When pulling energy from his usual life force, he can be classified as a building-buster, from his Chaos life force, around town-buster, from his Stardust Force, country-buster (when he focuses, planet-buster) and when he pulls from his Evil life force, he may be classified as a universe-buster. While at first this may seem like he could just switch to Evil and win every battle, as stated before, he will never use Evil (unless it is to protect the planet). Xander would only use up to Stardust if it was just to save himself. Powers and Abilities Paradox Buster: Resolves any paradoxes. Very slightly slows time for everything and everybody except himself for about 5 seconds. Swings blade in an upwards fashion, dealing a powerful physical hit. Time Stopper: Stops time for 10 seconds. Paradox Ripper: Creates a paradox opening up a rift to a random void. Deals extreme damage to an enemy. Blossom Strike: 6 hit combo, dances in the shape of a falling petal. When Stardust Force is used it becomes his most powerful attack. Used to kill his future self, who was supposed to be invincible. Feats * Killed his future self, who was infused with all seven sub-voids and thus (supposedly) invincible while the present Xander was only infused with one. * Escaped being trapped in six of the seven sub-voids AND the Mothervoid, which his future self could not escape without help. * Using the Evil life force, he destroyed a multiverse. * With help, destroyed the Mothervoid. So technically, he destroyed NOTHING. * Once cut through Pollachithriltium, the metal of paradoxes. * Survived battles he lost, but those battles were against the equivalents of GODS. Weaknesses * Will not have anything to do with bugs unless it involves wiping them from existence. * The Alterer can resolve MINOR paradoxes only. * Without souls, some of his abilities are useless. * Low self esteem. * Will throw his life on the line to protect anyone or anything without thinking. * Short temper. * When fueled by revenge, he will rush into battle without thinking and/or preparing. Mary Sue Score 79 Just kidding. 38 Category:Original Characters